1. Field
This relates to a robot cleaner and a controlling method of the same.
2. Background
Generally, robots have been developed for an industrial use, and some parts of factory automation. Such robots may be applied to various fields such as, for example, medical robots, space robots, home robots, etc. are being developed.
A representative home robot may be a robot cleaner, a kind of home electronic appliance capable of performing a cleaning operation by sucking in dust or foreign materials while autonomously moving within a predetermined region. Such a robot cleaner may include a chargeable battery and an obstacle sensor for avoiding obstacles while moving.